Meetings, for example formal meetings and social gatherings, are currently scheduled with respect to convenience of a meeting organizer. Existing systems for providing meeting location suggestions are based on location of the meeting organizer. However, the location is often is not convenient for a majority of invited participants. Further, one or more of the meeting location suggestions are not applicable for some of the invited participants. For example, party location suggestions are not legally permissible for a certain age group of teenagers. Moreover, the meeting organizer has to conduct a detailed search before selecting a desired meeting location. Such a detailed search is both tedious and time-consuming.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to automatically identifying optimal meeting locations.